


Reading between the lines

by anontrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All Stars Season 3 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Background Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I.Q. Kitty Trixie Mattel, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Top Katya Zamolodchikova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya
Summary: Trixie sees her crush Katya at the bookstore after class. After swapping books of two polar opposite genres, it quickly becomes clear that one is enjoying it more than the other.....Iq Kitty X Cherry Bomb Katya
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Another very fluffy trixya one shot, but what's new :))

"Ohh there it is!!" Trixie exclaimed to herself as she reached for the book she'd been looking for ever since she arrived in the bookstore after class. It was the kind she loved, old and leather bound, the kind that had almost grown a personality with it's age. She often wondered who had owned books like these, and how they'd eventually wound up in the establishment's possession.   
She liked it here, in the antique book store a few blocks away from school. It was huge, standing out proudly from the surrounding buildings with its brooding gothic architecture carved into the aged stone, yet it felt safe and quiet to Trixie, who had come to see the ancient hardened exterior as a shell to ward off unwanted attention from those outside obsessed with what was "new" and "in" at the moment. The interior of the space was softly lit with timid lamps dotted between the seemingly endless bookshelves, with an ancient deep scarlet carpet underfoot. There were a few plush chairs here and there ready and waiting for someone to curl up with a book and get lost.  
Trixie adored being in the barely organised chaos, despite her rather impressive height, the floor to ceiling shelves bursting with books made the shy girl feel safe and more secure, like she was hidden from all judgement and scrutiny as the books were the centre of attention here. 

Today, for some reason, she found herself wondering towards the horror section on a detour to her usual seat. "Oh my god-" she thought to herself, freezing in her tracks. She realised that there was a small figure flitting her long, pale fingers between an ancient copy of Dracula and Frankenstein. She knew that silouhette anywhere, the black nail polish flaking sporadically, the long raven hair getting lost against the black leather jacket, the fishnet tights exposing her perfect little legs from the knee down where her black dress skimmed them. It was Katya. Katya from math class, Katya the bad yet daring yet brilliantly smart without trying, Katya.... her crush.   
Trixie's big brown eyes widened behind her round white glasses and she started a little, causing her rivers of bubblegum pink curls to bounce around as if attempting to escape her high ponytail, as Katya met her eyes. Being gay was something that Trixie had always preferred to keep quiet, it stressed her less as it was just one more way in which she wouldn't have to deal with the terrifying unpredictability of people's reactions to the unusual. If she wasn't so in love with the shade of hairdye that she glossed over her long curls every few weeks without fail, she wouldn't wear it in order to avoid the attention that came with such a bright hue. 

"Hey Trix" said Katya, flashing a bright smile that revealed all of her bright white teeth and made her bright ice blue eyes crinkle.   
"Y- you know my name?" Trixie stammered quizzically. She liked to blend in when trapped in class, even her teachers had grown accustomed to how shy and uncomfortable outward praise infront of the whole class made her, seeing her flushed features and Kim (her bestie who sat next to her) squeezing her hand under the table in reassurance that she wasn't being judged by everyone. Trixie just assumed that everyone forgot about her, especially someone as cool and confident as Katya.   
"Oh my gawd, you kidding?" she drawled in her Boston accent "of course I wanna know what the prettiest angel in school is called"   
Trixie bit her bottom lip lightly, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her glossed lips as she lowered her eyes towards the crimson carpet. She blushed slightly as Katya gently tilted her chin back up to eye level and nudged her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.   
Katya briefly turned back to the bookshelf and opted for the copy of Dracula before turning back to a barely calmed down Trixie. She glanced around the rest of the store and wrinkled her nose.   
"Is there somewhere else I can sit?" she asked. "I prefer being undisturbed when I read."   
Trixie grinned a little, and led her over to the counter. "Hey auntie Bunny, Katya and I are just gonna go upstairs" she beamed.   
The older woman shook her platinum blonde fringe out of her face and peered at them over her glasses. "Sure Trix, no problem."   
It was a huge perk of having a relative work here, Trixie didn't have to interact with staff she didn't know, and was always allowed in the quietest corners of the building. 

Trixie led Katya up the ancient creaking stairs having ducked under the red velvet barrier adamantly preventing those who were not welcome from entering. The soft pitter patter of the rain outside accompanied them as they reached the top and flopped onto the two hug leather brown armchairs that awaited them there. 

Katya took a minute to become still and turn her head slowly, taking in the ancient stone window ledges, huge windows, and the select few bookshelf allowed up here. She looked at Trixie with a mischievous glint in her eye, surveying her in her little yellow dress, white boots and glasses, the rosebud mouth and of course that curly bubblegum hair. "Hey Trix, I've got an idea" she smirked "wanna swap books??" 

Trixie had absolutely no interest in horror as a concept or a genre. She was embarrassed by how scary she found even the most trivial titles in the section that she'd dared to pick up before.  
However, she desperately wanted to please Katya, and found that she couldn't refuse those joyous sparkly blue eyes, or that grinning ruby mouth of hers.   
"Sure thing!!" She responded brightly, sliding her copy of Little Women over. Katya gently tossed her novel back to her.   
"You sure you don't mind?? This is a little creepy" Katya quipped.   
"Ahaha yes I'll be fine" Trixie giggled, and for a moment she convinced herself that it was the truth, and opened the pages.   
The girls sat and got lost in their respective stories until the hands of the ancient rusty clock on the wall told the room that half an hour had gone by. The gloomy afternoon was beginning to drift into the evening and Trixie had gotten far enough in that her hands had started to tremble. Her breath became shaky as she kept trying to tell herself that it was just a story, and to focus on it for Katya.   
Katya had been thoroughly enjoying the change from her usual, but she has noticed Trixie curling up tight in the chair and taking shallow, raggedy breaths.   
Trixie almost jumped out of her seat as Katya came over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
"Aww Trix. You scared honey??"   
"No!!" Laughed Trixie defiantly.   
"Well..erm... A little" she finally admitted, almost whimpering and immediately hating herself for sounding so stupid and needy.   
Katya gently took her by the hands, throwing the book onto a nearby coffee table, face down so she didn't even have to look at the cover, and helped her up. She led Trixie over to her armchair carefully, before sitting down and pulling Trixie onto her lap.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic" Trixie almost whispered.   
"Shhhh kukla, it's okay." Katya said soothingly, weaving her fingers slowly throught her bright pink curls.   
"Kukla?"   
"It means doll in Russian" Katya explained as Trixie remembered that her family was originally from there before they moved to Boston and Katya's accent had been acquired.   
"Oh" Trixie blushed from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and allowed herself to smile up at Katya for a second.   
"There she is" Katya beamed softly. "Beautiful".   
She continued to gaze down at Trixie, holding her close and planting quiet kisses from her forehead to the top of her head, and for the first time Trixie accepted that the crush was mutual. 

They continued to listen to the quiet onslaught of the rain, Trixie snuggling the side of her cheek into katyas collarbone, as Katya buried her nose into the top of trixie's head, caressing her shoulder and taking in the scent of her sweet floral shampoo. 

"Hey Trix?" said Katya quietly. 

"Yeah?" Trixie whispered, practically asleep on her lap.

"Let's grab some dinner once this rain stops". 

"Mmm sure...." grinned Trixie, in absolutely no rush for it to be sunny ever again.


End file.
